Puppy Love
by Amri91
Summary: Gillian seems to be moving ahead in her life, and Cal is certainly not pleased. But is all what it seems to be? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- "Lie to Me" and its characters belong to Fox and Samuel Baum Productions. I have merely adapted them for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

**Timeline-** Post Killer App, 3x13.

**Rating-** T (For some coarse language, nothing suggestive)

* * *

><p>Cal Lightman couldn't bear it. It was his luck, he bitterly thought. His <em>bloody<em>, accursed luck that had let him down more times than he could possibly count. It was only to be expected; his timing was fucking ironic. After seven years of togetherness, he had finally made up his mind to confess his true feelings to the woman of his heart. (_God_, where did that come from? Love must be making him more messed up than he supposed. )

And she had decided to go and fall in love with someone else.

All the usual signs were there. Gillian was by nature a sunny person, but now it seemed as if happiness was simply radiating from her. Anything and everything pleased her. The smiles became longer, more involuntary. Hell, the big one had bestowed on Loker this morning for bringing her some files had that young man squirming in pleasure, while Torres had looked on in amusement. She had the constant look of a person who had achieved paramount happiness, and couldn't bring herself to contain it.

At one time, her smiles would have enchanted him. But now, they simply added to his misery. What business had she looking like that while he wished earnestly for the earth to swallow him up? It was eerily similar to what he had felt when that..._Burns _fellow had captured her imagination. No, I won't go through that again, he decided. It was high time. He needed to find out what kind of a sod she had picked up this time. And most importantly, what he had done to make her look so..._fulfilled._

* * *

><p>Cal Lightman had the look of a man on a mission on his face as he began taking his staccato steps to her office. Without bothering to knock, he threw the door open. She was perched on her chair as usual; in that impeccable posture that was unmistakably <em>her. <em>She jumped a little before turning her attention to him; eyebrows raised and a knowing smile on her face. His gaze shifted from her face to the cell phone in her hand, which she had been intently looking at before he had made his grand entry. He screwed his eyes to make out what she had been looking at, and visibly gulped. A picture on her cell phone. The object of her scrutiny, and that too in a manner which could be best described as _fawning. _

That's it, he decided. He had had enough. Time to come out in the open. He would make her speak and then decide on his course of action- to bash that fellow up so that he wouldn't gather up courage to look at another living woman again; or maybe to hang him on the gallows. All he wanted now was the courage to look into her eyes and ask her about him outright. Then he would make his choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>-

I am fairly a novice in the art of fanfic writing, and this is my first attempt at it. Please do review and tell me what sort of job I have done, for I aim to please. This is a two-shot, and I will be posting the second part tomorrow.

Fingers crossed for season-4!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to the three dear people who reviewed and offered kind words of encouragement**- , Nagini85 and Rugbygirrl. **If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to continue!*hugs*

**Disclaimer**- "Lie to Me" and its characters belong to Fox and Samuel Baum Productions. I have merely adapted them for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

**Timeline-** Post Killer App, 3x13.

**Rating-** T (For some coarse language, nothing suggestive)

_That's it, he decided. He had had enough. Time to come out in the open. He would make her speak and then decide on his course of action- to bash that fellow up so that he wouldn't gather up courage to look at another living woman again; or maybe to hang him on the gallows. All he wanted now was the courage to look into her eyes and ask her about him outright. Then he would make his choice._

"Ok, Foster," he said with a sneer, "I can see what's going on. You are insulting my intelligence by pretending, and I won't have it any longer. Out with it _now_!"

She continued to look at him quizzically, staring at him in that calm, placid manner that she usually reserved for their clients. Her face was inscrutable, showing absolutely no semblance of emotion or expression. It was times like these that unnerved him the most. He _hated_ it when he couldn't tell what was going on in her mind. Cal Lightman, lie detector extraordinaire, could easily tackle the most roguish of criminals, the most cunning of serial killers, and the cockiest police officers who thought they could challenge his skills. But when it came to her, he was lost. Irrevocably lost. She was his blind spot, after all- a fact she knew and took full advantage of.

After what felt like hours, her face visibly softened, and gave way to a killer smile. "Cal", she simply said, and stood up. Taking elegant strides in her heels, she came and stood directly in front of him. He had not expected this close proximity, and took a step back unconsciously. _Great, _hethought. _Way to make this more harder._

But all the unease that he felt immediately disappeared when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. As usual, she could placate him in his most troubled times with the simple, reassuring touch of her soft fingers.

However, his thoughts soon flew back to the agonizing moments of the entire week. Wondering who she was with; how he was; where she had met him. And more importantly, the dull pain that throbbed in his stomach when he thought of her and _him. Together._

The comfort he had felt a moment ago disappeared, and was replaced by a cold, righteous anger. She thought she could sway him so easily, did she? Well, she was wrong. He wouldn't fall so easily for it this time. She _had_ to know how he felt. After years of suppressing unrequited feelings, he didn't have it in him to hold it any longer. _Yes, she has to know, _he decided, a renewed sense of determination taking over his being.

**Author's Note-**

I had declared that this fic will be a two-shot, but in the process of writing I felt that it requires some elaboration. But as promised, I will finish and post the entire thing by today. *pinky promise*.So, continue to watch this space for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- "Lie to Me" and its characters belong to Fox and Samuel Baum Productions. I have merely adapted them for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

**Timeline-** Post Killer App, 3x13.

**Rating-** T (For some coarse language, nothing suggestive)

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>Endlesssummar<strong> . I included her name in the previous chapter, but ffnet was behaving weirdly and the document manager simply refused to accommodate her name. My apologies, and thanks again to my very first reviewer.

I also wish to thank all those who added story alerts. This is for you guys too! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>The comfort he had felt a moment ago disappeared, and was replaced by a cold, righteous anger. She thought she could sway him so easily, did she? Well, she was wrong. He wouldn't fall so easily for it this time. She had to know how he felt. After years of suppressing unrequited feelings, he didn't have it in him to hold it any longer. Yes, she has to know, he decided, a renewed sense of determination taking over his being.<em>

"Stop grinning like the Cheshire cat," he commanded, scrutinizing her face as he said the words. Surprisingly enough, the muscles of her face did not budge an inch. Taking a deep breath, he burst out-

"You know I don't like to beat around the bush. I want to know who the plonker is. The one you are _dating." _He threw out the last words as if the venom permeating his system had finally come out.

"Hmm," she said. But no more words came out of her mouth. She continued to look at him steadily, in a way that he immediately recognized. She was reprising his manner of putting suspects at unease- looking at them with the "i know everything so don't you dare mess with me" gaze till they squirmed in their seats and gave in. The mere realization of the role reversal blew him away, leaving him grasping for words. For probably the first time in his life, the great Cal Lightman was rendered speechless.

Surprisingly enough, it was she who spoke this time. "Cal...," she reiterated, "Yes, there is someone." The four simple words she uttered confounded him. He was now officially beyond the point of redemption. She had finally come out with the truth; but instead of giving him a sense of relief, it simply added to his despair. He had thought that by confronting her, he would acquire some peace. But what it did was to slam on his face a reality he was yet to come to terms with. The fear he thought he would never experience. The fear of losing her.

"All right, Foster," he said gruffly, making his way towards the door. He could not listen to her speak about _him. _He simply could not. Better make headway and run before she said those dreadful words. And then probably advance to the nearest bar and drown his despair in booze.

Contrary to his expectations, however, she was quicker. She barged and stood firmly in front of him, barring him from the door-his only route of escape. He looked down, flustered; unable to meet her in the eyes.

"Cal", she pleaded, in what he thought was an impossibly softer tone. "I haven't had my say". He finally gathered the courage to look at her in the eyes, and made a silent resolution to himself. If this had to happen, it would. He would listen to her, no matter how much it killed him. No more excuses. He was seven years too late, and had lost his chance. He would undergo this torture if he had to. For her sake, if not for his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>- Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- "Lie to Me" and its characters belong to Fox and Samuel Baum Productions. I have merely adapted them for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

**Timeline-** Post Killer App, 3x13.

**Rating-** T (For some coarse language, nothing suggestive)

_Adored _the reviews and story alerts! They are manna to a hungry soul. I can't express what I felt after going through my mail...I really can't. What have I done to inspire such adulation from you guys? Truly humbled. A thousand hugs to each one of you!

Without further ado, I present you with the next chapter-

* * *

><p><em>He finally gathered the courage to look at her in the eyes, and made a silent resolution to himself. If this had to happen, it would. He would listen to her, no matter how much it killed him. No more excuses. He was seven years too late, and had lost his chance. He would undergo this torture if he had to. For her sake, if not for his.<em>

What happened next was purely anticlimactic. He had expected her to come out with words- tiny, menacing shafts of arrows which would have pierced the weakest chinks in his armour; eating at the most vulnerable depths of his soul. However unsure she might be, she never floundered in her speech, never rambled.

Sure, she would be a little on the defensive, talking about the new path she had chartered for herself. But she did know how to get her point across. _Bloody hell, _who knew that better than he did? It had been a defining feature of hers in the seven years of their companionship- something she did with élan, over and over again. But her lucidity never ceased to amaze him.

Words were very important to her. Unlike him who mainly focussed on facial expressions, she looked for lies in words. In the vocabulary, the syntax, the speech patterns of whomever they interviewed. She was special in her own way.

A few, careful words loaded with meaning. They would have been enough for her to tell him about the new man in her life- wounding him forever, confirming his worst suspicions.

But what he had certainly not prepared for was tears.

Tears- not of pain, but of _laughter. _Rambunctious, unapologetic laughter; flooding her eyes and fervidly taking over her entire body in the process. She was fairly shaking in unrestrained hilarity, while he continued to stare at her dumbstruck. She then sank down on the couch heavily, holding her stomach in a vain attempt to contain her increasing peals of mirth.

Cal couldn't even bring himself to interpret the scene, to discern any rhyme or reason for her behaviour. Picking desperately at the pieces, he struggled to come to terms with what was unfolding in front of him. The dull pain that been throbbing in his stomach magnified in proportion, changing into an ugly, insurmountable force_. _An all too familiar feeling washed over him.

_Rage_.

_Bitterness._

_Pain._

As the sense of rejection clouded his better judgement, he found himself shaking with fury. _How dare she?_ How dare she laugh at him that way, make fun of his feelings? He had finally summoned the courage to tell her what he felt, and she treated him this way? He braced himself to face up to her and show her the volcano erupting inside of him. _Oh yeah,_ he thought. I have been silent for too long. Time to remedy that. High time indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- <strong>So what do you think? Please R&R! Btw, the final chapter will be up tomorrow. Hope this and the next one meets your expectations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- "Lie to Me" and its characters belong to Fox and Samuel Baum Productions. I have merely adapted them for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.

**Timeline-** Post Killer App, 3x13.

**Rating-** T

This is the final instalment of the series. It has been a pleasure to write this fic, primarily due to the astounding recognition that I have received from all of you. For a first time writer like me, it was very encouraging. Thanks a ton!

So here goes Chapter 5.

* * *

><p><em>As the sense of rejection clouded his better judgement, he found himself shaking with fury.<em>_How dare she?__How dare she laugh at him that way, make fun of his feelings? He had finally summoned the courage to tell her what he felt, and she treated him this way? He braced himself to face up to her and show her the volcano erupting inside of him.__Oh yeah,__he thought. I have been silent for too long. Time to remedy that. High time indeed._

He had almost opened his mouth to inform her of his anguish, to release the torrent of feelings coursing through his body. But she was quicker. Her laughter had dissipated as soon as she saw the classic signs of anger mapped out on his face. She almost clinically stowed away the telltale signs of the worldwide favoured expression.

The upturned mouth, clenched facial muscles and a wrinkled forehead. _He is going to blast me, _she realized with dismay.

Before he could give vent to his feelings, she stretched out her hands in a gesture to stop him. "_Wait right there, Cal. Don't go off to the deep end, please...Can you listen to me patiently for a minute?"_

He was struck by the guilt she clearly immediately felt that there was something he didn't know_;_ perhaps he had misinterpreted her laughter. Gillian was the kindest creature on the planet; it would be absurd to accuse her of such callousness. No one could bear testimony to the fact better than him. She had put up with his shit for years without demanding any recompense. The least he could do was to comply with a meagre request like paying full attention. Without unleashing a tirade she could do very well without.

He gave her an almost imperceptible nod, signalling her silently to go on. Curiously, however, he also echoed her hand movement of a minute ago- by stretching his own in a gesture that almost cried out his haplessness. He noticed a fleeting expression of surprise on her face before she began addressing him.

"_Cal, I know my response was very stupid. I shouldn't have laughed out like that. But seriously, what else do you expect me to do? You think I am in love with someone, right? The "plonker" you were referring to- the one who has made me smile so much nowadays? Well, you can see him for yourself."_

Before he could fully grasp what she was implying, a cell phone was thrust in front of his face. Her cell phone. On the screen was the picture he had hazily seen from a distance; the one she had been toying with all morning.

Not a man, as he had expected, but...

A dog.

A _damned_, yapping dog, spread out on a rug and baring its entire teeth for the benefit of the camera.

_Wait..._Not even a fully grown dog, but a frigging _puppy_. The kind that women pampered to excess and paid more attention to than their husbands. Capturing everyone's hearts with its silly ways; commanding an adoration that was to him completely nauseating.

Whatever worst scenario he had pictured, it would never reach the unplumbed depths he had just descended to. All this while, he had been jealous...and that too of what? _A puppy._

Cal sank down on the couch, visibly deflated, allowing his body to take note of what his mind still refused to comprehend. A roller coaster ride of feelings took control of him. Wonder. Disbelief. A slight tinge of anger, directed at himself. And more importantly_...relief._

"A puppy?" was all he managed to say, finally recovering his ability to speak. Gillian nodded, and plumped into the couch next to him, drawing her legs up as she usually did.

"Yes, Cal. A puppy," showing some vestige of the merriment she had displayed earlier. "I adopted her from the local animal shelter."

He was ready with a comeback this time. "But you led me to believe..." he trailed indignantly, unable to even complete his thought.

"And you deserved it too," she said, cutting across before he could make a suitable rejoinder. "_God,_ what were you thinking? You know that you love me, but can't bring yourself to tell it to my face? Practice the honesty that you always preach? Really, Emily and I were nearly driven insane by your behaviour. We can't leave something like that hanging in the air, can we?"

**Wait. a. minute**. She was talking about him loving her as if it was the most well-known fact in the universe. As if it was a natural phenomenon like the sun rising every morning and setting at night. He had feared to acknowledge it to himself all these years, and here she was- in perfect command of the situation, discussing it with him comfortably as if it were a tete-a-tete with a close girlfriend. Moreover, she had made some mention of Emily...where had that come from? Lots of unanswered questions, and nothing to provide him with a clue.

_Hell_, he was a goner. A complete goner. Not even God could save him now. He might as well as jump off from the balcony of his office if he pleased.

"Cal?", she inquired, tapping him on the shoulder. "Stop staring like that. And please close your jaws, they are making me very uncomfortable. Even the whale in the "Jaws" movie wouldn't have opened its mouth so wide," she said, making feeble attempts to control her laughter. He closed his mouth immediately, realizing how idiotic he must have looked. He opened his mouth again to speak, but was brushed off instantly by the touch of her finger on his lips, silencing him successfully.

"You look like you are hyperventilating. So before you pass out from shock..." she guffawed, "I will have you know that I am fully aware of your feelings. Emily told me. And no, you won't blame her for that!"- interrupting before a retort stung from his lips. "She merely confirmed what you and I have known all these years. We have been trying to cast out of our lives, treating it like a dirty secret that didn't deserve to come out in the open. Perhaps circumstances were partly responsible for that." She concluded thoughtfully.

"But now...?" He asked, huskily, grasping upon the pause in the conversation.

"But _now..._things have changed. We have been dancing around each other for years, and we are continuing to do so now out of sheer habit. And I am sick out of it, Cal. I can't take it anymore. Not knowing how life will turn out to be...with a man I love, so intensely...and admire so much, and have been for many years..." she choked, unable to contain the emotions wrenching her soul. Unable to take control, she finally gave in, and passionate sobs began wrecking her body from top to bottom.

"Foster."He hoarsely said. "No...Gillian." He affirmed, as if making a mental note to himself. "I am in love with you too. Have been for years." It felt good to articulate his feelings for once, and the load he had carried all these years melted away in a millisecond. The frenzy he often worked himself into over his inability to express his feelings gave way to a calm he thought he would never experience.

His life was finally working out, and he couldn't even experience the euphoria of the moment. He was _numbed_, and a feeling akin to shellshock enveloped every pore of his skin. By the thoughts of what was happening, and of what was about to happen.

Throwing caution to the winds, he grabbed at her, crushing her in an embrace that reinforced the sheer magnificence of the feelings overpowering him. A single touch of her body gave him the strength to act upon the passion he had suppressed all these years. Crowning ultimately in the form of the desperate kiss he bestowed on her lips, it was only a small evidence for the overpowering love he felt for this goddess of a woman in front of him. Anxious to possess her, he started out on what he considered to be the defining journey of his life- a journey attaining its glory solely on account of the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours of touching, kissing...and <em>feeling<em>, he only wanted to ask her one thing.

"_Why did you lie about the puppy_?"He asked, the scientific part of him briefly triumphing over the lover.

She chuckled, adding to his list of all the delightful sounds that emitted from her. She vigorously shaked a stray hair from her face before turning her full concentration upon him.

"You deserved a lesson." She reasoned.

"WHAATTT?"

"Yup. As I told you earlier, Emily and I were becoming frustrated. You were showing no signs of relenting, and I almost lost hope of getting it out of you. So we worked out a ploy, and gave you a legitimate reason to come out in the open. The puppy was an added bonus, of course. Not only did it prevent the lie from coming out...you know, the fact that there was no one in my life except you, she also provided me company whenever I felt lonely. Poor baby, I feel as I have used her. She has been anabsolute _darling_!"

"If anyone seems to have been used in this situation, it appears to have been me."

"But you don't mind, do you?"she asked, gazing slyly upon him.

"Not a bit, love." he said softly, drawing her closer to him, if even more than possible.

As he silently pondered over the situation, he found himself enjoying every aspect of it. The two important women in his life- conspiring against him, making him suffer for what they considered to be a lapse of duty on his part. The fact that they bonded so well was another blessing he was immensely thankful for. Yes, he had been deceived- the master manipulator himself, the nemesis of liars and tricksters. Dragged down from his pedestal in one grand, sweeping movement.

But he didn't mind it one bit. _Uh, huh._

One more question had to be resolved, however.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?" She raised her head from its previous position- safely burrowed in his shoulder.

"What are you going to name the puppy?"

"Well, seeing that you came down low in this deal, _Dr. Lightman,"_ she playfully emphasized, sparks of mischief lighting up her face. "I will give credit to you this time. For one, last time."

"Okay...so?" He furrowed his brows, unable to understand what she was getting at. "What is the puppy's name?"

"_Isabel._" She simply uttered, before reverting to lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note-<strong>

So how was it? Reviews please! *phew*, it was a major relief to complete this fic. This is perhaps the longest chapter I have written, and I was racing against time to complete it ASAP.

I was frequently plagued by doubts as to whether I would do it justice. It is up to you to tell me if I have attained some success on this front.

As for the fluff, I will NOT apologize. I am a true blue Callian shipper, and can't resist going a little melodramatic as far as they are concerned.

And **Rugbygirrl, **you can pat yourself on the back for getting your guess right. *claps*


End file.
